jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mellow Yellow
Mellow Yellow are a MarbleLympics team that has appeared in all four editions of the games. The team was notable in the first two stagings of the MarbleLympics for scoring two podium finishes, 2nd in 2016 and 3rd in 2017. This team’s name is a play on Mello Yello, a soft drink brand by Coca-Cola. The team has won eight medals across the two events (tied for most all time with the Thunderbolts and Savage Speeders) and appeared in the 2019 Marble League. #KeepitMellow 'Team Members' Yellah, Yellow, Yelley and Yellup were the original members of Mellow Yellow and are the current members of the team. Yellim was also introduced to the team in 2018. Yellow became team captain in 2019. Coaches Note: Events include any kind of events (friendly events, other tournaments, ...). MarbleLympics 2016 Mellow Yellow was founded in 2016 by Yellup, Yelley, Yellow, Yellah. Yellim also became a member of Mellow Yellow in the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics. However, Yellim is only used for the draw for pools in qualifying or if one of his teamates gets injured . In the first event of the 2016 MarbleLympics, Mellow Yellow gave the first attempt at the balancing event where they scored 312 points, a score which held the top position until the second-last attempt when the Rojo Rollers scored an impressive 347 to steal the gold medal. Things picked up for Mellow Yellow in Event 4, the classic Sand Marble Rally. Yelley blazed through the qualifying to earn 2nd place, just 1.1 seconds behind the top marble to book a spot in the final. Seven of the top eight teams in the standings were represented in the final, but it was Yelley again who came through, overtaking Rojo Uno to claim the team's first gold medal of the MarbleLympics. The win boosted Mellow Yellow into a three-way tie for first with the Jawbreakers and Rojo Rollers. The next six events were disappointing for Mellow Yellow, as they recorded just one scoring finish in the stretch, a bronze medal in the Water Race. Their team luck seemed to be reversing in Event 10, as they got back into the scoring, but Event 11 (Quartet Diving) saw the team play first again, but this time no team could catch them as they claimed their second gold of the MarbleLympics and vaulted into a three-way tie for 2nd place. With just two points separating Mellow Yellow from first place, a strong finish in the Hurdles heat was all important. Yellup was selected to race the heat, and he edged out the Limers' Sublime by 0.03 seconds to move on to the final. In the last race of MarbleLympics 2016, Yellup built a solid lead early but struggled over the last hurdles as Speed of the Savage Speeders pushed through by less than 0.01 seconds to win the event and the overall title. Yellup's silver medal was Mellow Yellow's joint-record fifth medal of the games, and it was good enough to bring the team into a second place finish overall. MarbleLympics 2017 Mellow Yellow automatically qualified for MarbleLympics 2017 because of their second place finish in ML2016. It took a couple events for Mellow Yellow to get up to speed in 2017. The team's first three events saw two top 5 finishes, but no medals, and they were stuck in 7th place after the first quarter of the games. Event 4, the 5-meter sprint, saw Mellow Yellow reverse its luck as Yellow won his heat by 0.1 seconds over the Oceanics' Sea. Yellow earned the second spot the final when he finished just behind Choc in the semifinal. The final saw Mellow Yellow get revenge for 2016 when Yellow came from behind to edge out Speedy of the Savage Speeders to claim the gold by 0.02 seconds. Another dry spell ensued, as over the next three events, the best finish Mellow Yellow could muster was 10th. Yellah, however, rebounded in spectacular fashion for Event 8, the high jump. Yellah successfully cleared each of his first seven jumps to clear 38cm, setting a new MarbleLympics record. Event 9 showed just how much momentum means for a team, as in the Steeplechase Mellow Yellow posted a raw score of 40.66. Despite the success of three teammates, Yellah could not complete the course, and so his team incurred a penalty second, which pushed them to 0.09 seconds behind the gold medal winning Savage Speeders. A narrow defeat in the Steeplechase clearly brought morale down in the locker room, as Mellow Yellow was unable to crack the top ten for the rest of the games. Even though the two teams immediately below them in the standings won the last two events, Mellow Yellow's performances early in the games were enough to secure the overall bronze medal and a guaranteed place at the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics. MarbleLympics 2018 Mellow Yellow automatically qualified for the 2018 season because of their third place finish in ML2017. They entered the season as a favorite to win the competition. Instead, they ended up in 15th place without winning a single medal, one of the biggest drops in MarbleLympics history. How they collapsed so badly is a mystery, but the team fired their coach before the season is over and replaced them with a new one. Friendly Round Main Tournament MarbleLympics 2019 'Qualifiers' Although Mellow Yellow did not automatically qualify, the team had a successful showing at Qualifiers, getting a silver medal in the Relay Race and qualifying in eleventh place. 'Main Tournament' Marbula One 2019/20 Mellow Yellow will appear in the first Marbula One Competition. Their team will consist of: * Yellow * Yellup 'MarbleLympics Results' Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member Trivia * Despite its names sounding the same, Mellow Yellow has nothing to do with the soft drink brand "Mello Yello". * Mellow Yellow was one of two teams to have automatically qualified for all of the ML, until it placed fifteenth at the end of ML2018. Savage Speeders was the only team to hold that distinction until 2019, which it placed 5th, just below Mellow Yellow. * Mellow Yellow shares a rivalry with Savage Speeders due to close finishes at the end of ML2016 and ML2017. * Mellow Yellow also shares a rivalry with Pinkies for their battle in ML2018 to stay out of the "basement", referring to last place in the overall standings. ** Mellow Yellow ultimately won this battle, finishing in fifteenth place and tying with Limers in points. However, Mellow Yellow remained in fifteenth because it had not medaled, while Limers had earned a gold medal. References Category:Teams Category:Mellow Yellow Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League 2019